Waiting for you
by Keichachu
Summary: I almost died, yet you saved me from this treachery. Now that I realized how much I loved you, fate reacted. We were separated once again. I'll wait for you. No matter how many eras, epochs, and eons have passed, my love will not falter. The words that are left unsaid, would you hear them out?... I love you...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Note: I based the story from the book Naermyth, which is written by Karen Francisco. Naermyth and Gakuen Alice are not mine. I am not taking any credits. Just a brief history of what happened before this. I orginally wanted to do a continuation fanfic about Naermyth, but sadly there aren't any Naermyth fanfic. So, instead of Naermyth, I just converted it into a Gakuen Alice fanfic.**

As I walked the road, wind awaited my face, darkness waited for me, and loneliness was my best friend. I saw Camelot, my brother, filled with so much joy as he married the love of his life - Liwanag.

I also awaited for the day when Natsume and I could finally be together, but of course, I kept my cool and didn't let anyone notice the sadness. Natsume and I were separated, for Ruka said that it is dangerous for a female angel to have a mate and have an offspring if she cannot control her powers. So, I determined that I shouldn't let my life be wasted again. So I could be with him. I wanted him. I wanted his touch, his smile, his warmth, the way he would make everything okay as if there was no problem in the world. I wanted to see his childish sides. The way he would let me see some of his sides when we're alone. The way he would smile at the sight of me, which rarely happens. His grumpiness when something bugs him. I miss him. I miss every part of him that I thought I never liked, but in time, i know, we would be together again.

I usually talk with Rei- niisan, my biological brother, his whole name is Rei Serio, or usually called Persona by the people he trains. Ruka (the head of the organization) thought it would be dangerous if my powers were awakened during the presence of a human being, so I am always surrounded by assassins, but Rei-niisan isn't all human. He is half nephilim or angel. He also has powers, if used unwisely, it could lead to an the death of many. I always asked the Kuonji how was Natsume, and he would always tell me how he was as stubborn as ever.

"From time to time, he would disappear, and always find a way to see you, though he didn't admit he was looking for you." he said with a chuckle. I never asked Rei-niisan about Natsume, for I knew they were never in good terms. I was at least happy to hear I have a brother, and alive.

Days passed, I could feel my powers awakening. Kuonji also noticed it. So he set up tighter security around me, putting more assassins than usual.

Even though I miss Natsume so much, I was happy that my friends, who I treat as a family, were alive and safe. I got news from Rei-niisan that Camelot's wife, Liwanag, that she was pregnant. I was so happy I cried. I told him to congratulate them for me. A new being. A new start. A new hope.

Just like any other say, I woke up in a cell protected by assassins, but this day, I just can't help but feel that something will happen. As I saw the sun sleep, and the moon woke up, I sweated a lot. I panicked. I became more and more aware of my surroundings. My head hurt like hell.

Then I lost it.

I began to get our of control. My wings started appearing. I hardly noticed my wings because my head was going around in circles. My body was covered with blood. I was not me. I was different. I screamed and screamed. Than I saw someone. Someone very familiar that my heart ached and wanted for so long. I came closer and closer to the human, but as I drew near, everything suddenly became black. The following morning, I was on a bed with shackles on my arms and legs.

**N/A: Thank you for those who took the time to read. Please Review and tell me what you think about it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I saw Rei-niisan with red swollen eyes, and his eyebrows almost touching. It was surprising to see him cry. The top assassin of the organization crying! Who would believe? Well, maybe when your beloved sister has a 50/50 chance of living who wouldn't? When he saw my eyes open, I suddenly felt two long arms hugging my body, and his warmth and muscular body supporting me. I could tell that he hasn't been sleeping these past few day. The big circles around his eyes gave it all away.

"How long have I been out?" I asked curiously.

"You've been out for 1 whole week. Do you know how worries I have been? No, you don't! You don't know how I dreaded the whole week not knowing if you are going to survive the transformation or not. You had a 50/50 percent chance of dying and living. Damn it, Mikan. At least take care for yourself. You're my one and only sister you know."

" I know, bro. Don't worry. All that matters is that I'm okay and I didn't hurt anybody while I went haywire. Good thing there weren't humans. And could you please tell an assassin to take these shacles off. They're irritating. Oh, and I love you too, bro." I said. I know he doesn't like saying that kind of stuff directly.

He left for a minute to call an assassin to unshackle me. When the assassin went in, she seemed kind of hesitant, but took it off anyway.

"Thanks." I said to the assassin, and there she smiled and quickly went away.

"Thanks, bro." I said, smiling at him like a fool.

"Yeah, yeah. Same here." he sighed. "What on earth am I going to do to you? Should I present you with a bodyguard? No, I'm just joking. Anyway, Ruka wanted to see you. So I'll be going."He hugged me, then kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

After 5 minutes, someone knocked on the door. I was hoping for it to be Natsume, but it ended up to be Ruka. Kuonji was tall. And when I say TALL - I mean it. He is the ruler of all the lands and organization. He was handsome. With those dazzling blue eyes and friendly personality, what kind of girl wouldn't fall in love with this hottie? But sadly, no woman can get close to Ruka. He had Hotaru by his side. The richest girl in the world, who also has the beauty and brains - Hotaru Imai. When it came to politics, Ruka was as strict, and with her girlfriend who was a money-making machine - they are a perfect combination! Hotaru has long black hair, and dazzling purple round eyes. I bet if she was single, every guy would be drooling at the sight of her. Ruka had a very calm, yet serious expression when he went in. He sat on the chair next to my bed. and said, " How are you feeling, Mikan?"

"I'm fine. Much better than the day of the transformation. Well, I'm still not used to the powers that were awakened, but I guess it will come along in time." I replied reassuringly.

"I have something to talk to you about. If you don't mind talking right now."

"Sure"

"Well, I have a condition if you want to live freely with the humans. If you are willing to accept, then I might just allow you and Natsume to do whatever you want. As long as these conitions are met. Natsume already agreed, and wanted to give you this letter. You might want to read it when you're all alone."

I was so happy. Finally, we could be together, but what is this condition? "And what is the condition?" I said excitedly.

"You will have to train in Baguio for 5 years. You will train with Narumi. He's a friend of mine. He will give you the details when you get there. If you do not want this, than you have no other choice than to isolate yourself from the humans."

" Yes, of course. I would be willing to meet your conditions, but can I still at least meet Rei-niisan? And get updates on how Natsume is doing?"

"Absolutely, my dear. If that is all, you must now prepare for departure. You will be leaving first thing in the morning. Rest, and don't forget to tell Persona." And with that, she left.

Natsume, love, we can finally be together. Please, wait for me. I haven't told you the things I want to say yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I started packing my things. From my toothbrush to my socks. I actually didn't want to let my brother know because if he knew there might be a chance that he might stop me. He's going to say, "No, you can't. You're too lousy to take care of yourself." or anything like that. Even though I know he'll just miss me, but I'll tell him anyways. After I was done packing, I called for an assassin, and asked to call Rei-niisan for me. She nodded. While I waited for Rei-niisan to come, I went to the bathroom to take a bath. When I was done bathing, I noticed a paper on the table. I picked it up, and put on my clothes before reading it. I saw a name. It was addressed to me. A writing I knew so well. It was legibly written: Mikan.

As I looked inside, it said:

_To my dearest,_

_Hi, polka. I hope you are doing okay. I heard you were going to Baguio. Is it for five years? I hope you come home safely, love. I will always wait for you, even if it takes forever. I miss you. My whole being is saying it needs you. Please do take care of yourself. I do not know what will happen to me if I ever heard that you got killed again, but thank God you were alive. If you're thinking how am I, I'm just fine. It's just that every now and then, something urges me to come to you, but I will promise that whatever may happen I will wait. Wait for you. Wait for my love. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss how you can erase the stress I have. You're my world, Mikan. I won't say the words that were left unsaid here in this letter. I will say it when we meet.._

_Please do take care of yourself... I miss you.._

_P.S. Don't forget to bring your polka-dotted panty. :P_

_Waiting forever for you,_

_Natsume_

And after I read the letter, I felt water coming down from my eyes, but also laughing. He never change - always calling me by the print of my panty. I took my time in solitude. I reminisced about the times when we were together. Now, I was determined to go through this. Whatever the cost is. As I finished talking to myself, Rei-niisan came in. Good thing I wasn't crying anymore. I told him everything that me and Ruka talked about, and to my surprise he just said okay. and with that, I cried in his arms. Letting every emotion I have out. I talked with him with my problems. With Natsume. With my heartaches. He gladly listened to them all. In response, he just hugged me. I was glad to have a very understanding brother like him.

"Thanks, bro. Now, I'm ready to go. I'll always love you, bro." I said while wiping the tears in my eyes.

"No prob, sis. Will always love you too. And I'll do anything in my ability to make you happy. Just not with Natsume, okay? I know you love him, but I'm still you're brother. He got to pass through me first. And please do take care of yourself while you're away. I'll visit you from time to time. I'll get permission from Ruka." He replied.

"Yeah, sure. I better get going. Bye, bro. Will miss you. And please greet Camelot and family for me. Thanks."

"Yeah yeah. You better get going. The sooner you leave, the earlier you come back."

I nodded and with that I left and got my luggage. I went to the assassin waiting for me outside. I was ready. I'll finish this. I nodded to the assassin. They held my hand, and with that everything I saw vanished. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was the mountainous sceneries of Baguio.

**Note: please review, and tell me what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Immediately, after we arrived, we walked faster than normal. Good thing I was trained in combat, if not, my legs would have given up a long time ago. After walking for 2 hours, I saw a house. It was not large. I was not small. It was just the right size for 2 or 3 people to occupy. The wood was furnished neatly. The flowers and plants in the garden were well taken care of. The roof was as red as blood. Everything was perfectly fine. It's like we were not under naermyth invasion. Well, I guess, if I already defeated the so-called-boss of the naermyth, they would have decreased simultaneously. As we came closer to the house, I saw a house filled with vines. It was pure looked so abandoned, yet so new. Walking closer and closer, a diwata whispered to me, "We have done our part, now, It's time to do yours."

I entered thouse, and I was astonished on how a house like this can be so taken care of. The floor was so neat, I didn't see a single dirt. The surroundings were well taken care of. Everything was surprisingly simple, yet unbelievably heart-taking. There was no one there. I sat on the couch, and silently waited for this Narumi guy. Ruka didn't really tell me what he looked like. I wonder if he'll be harsh and grumpy as a bear. Or will he be sweet and clueless as a child? I don't know, but deducing from the surroundings and environment he lives in, I got a feeling he's not one good of a guy to deal with. I waited which seemed like hours. I yawned. After I blinked, a man WHO may have the most perfect muscles, 6 foot tall, and I must admit... He is kind of gorgeous. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes that would make your heart skip a beat when you look at it. He stood there right in front of my eyes. He wore pants and a white long-sleeved polo which looked like he just took a bath, holding a towel, drying his head.

"Hi, I'm Mikan." I said with a straight-forward face.

"Yeah, I heard from Ruka. So, rest for now. I'll explain everything tomorrow, and as soon as I'm done explaining we start training. No time to waste. I'm Narumi. You can call me whatever you like. My! Ruka didn't tell me that you were such a cute student! Oh, and I'm the only person here as of the moment. So, just use whatever you want." he said with a charming smile.

As of the moment? Wait.. there's another person? I didn't want to argue anymore. My head was too tired to think of another person. I nodded, and immediately made preparations to rest. Narumi showed me to my room. He stopped and said he had other things to attend to.

I took a bath. The water was warm, so I didn't need to worry. Everything I needed was right there. When I looked into the cabinet in the bathroom, I saw a napkin. A NAPKIN! Why the heck would Narumi use a napkin? Anyway, I just took it off of my mind for a while. And quietly went to bed.

**N/A: Please do comment. and tell me what you think. If I need to improve, or it's just alright.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up at around 4 in the morning. Because of my training these past few years fighting off the naermyths, my body was trained to be alert at all times. I got ready. I took a bath. As I went out, my hair went up because of the freezing air and climate. I miss Natsume. I miss on how he would be there and kid around in my room. Tears slowly piled up in my eyes.

Baguio was once a tourist spot. It was so full of lively people. Their faces had a smile like the sun. They were jumping like little kids at the thought of riding a horse. Now, all you had to see was trees, empty houses, and the perilous streets you used to walk around.

I wore a t-shirt loose enough for me to be comfortable to train, a blue jacket with a hood, and long black jogging pants. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said calmly.

I saw a muscular framework going in my door. It was Narumi.

"Go out in 5 minutes okay Mikan-chi?. I'll discuss the details, and we'll start training soon after." He said while smiling heartily.

After 5 minutes, I went down and had breakfast. While having breakfast, he explained the details. "I am Narumi, as you know. I will train you personally until you can fully master your powers. You are to meet with your brother for once a month only. Be on your guard because if there were naermyths during training, I won't protect you. You're big enough to handle yourself, but I want to spoil and protect you because you're just sooooo cute…" I sighed wondering how much of a chibi lover my trainer is." We will start the day by eating breakfast, and you will jog 2 hours everyday. If you miss a day, you won't have food for the whole week, you'll just drink water. But I wouldn't want that. So please try your best not to miss a day. Okay? We'll start you're training bit by bit. So you understand my dearest student?"

"Yes, but can I ask one question?"

"What is it, dear? Don't tell me you have a cutey cutey gift for your teacher?"

"No, not really sensei.. It's just that… that.. why do you have a napkin in your bathroom cabinet?"

"Well, I was a bit excited when I heard of your arrival. So I already put everything that you need. I put napkins, razors, combs, wax for your underarms, and everything a girl would need for her hygiene." I was shocked. Nobody ever cared for me like that. I was an abandoned child. My mom and dad died. So, I was left to my grandpa, but he didn't care about me much. He would just ask what I need and didn't talk to me, unless I needed him to do something like school affairs and others. I think he didn't even care what I felt when I was looking for a mom or a dad to cry on to. I joyfully smiled at him. I walked slowly toward him, and put my arms around his muscly body.

"Thank you." I said.

He hugged me back and told me, "Anything for my cute student."

I pulled back still smiling at him.

"Okay, I have decided that we won't do anything today, but personally know each other, but tomorrow we start training. Sounds like a good deal?" Putting his arm on top of my shoulder, I nodded with a goofy and cheerful smile on my face.

We went towards the dining table. The table was just a small round brown table. It was made of wood. It also had two chairs. Good enough for the two of us. I sat on the chair, while Narumi-sensei prepared tea for us. The smell was enticing. The tea smelled so good. I couldn't wait to drink it. When sensei was done preparing the tea, he went to the table and poured me and himself a tea.

"So, sensei, I'm just curious just how old are you already?" Looking at his physical features, he seemed like he was just around 24 years old, or younger.

"Well, I'm turning 30 on June 30, 2012. Today is April 2. So I still have at least 2 months before I officially step on the number 30." I was looking at him.

"Uhm, Mikan-chi, your mouth is wide open." I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging because I was too shocked to know that. I mean, really! He is just freaking 29? From his muscly body and perfect body features, it wasn't that visible that he was actually 29.

"How about you? How old are you? And when is your birthday, so I can prepare a birthday gift early." He said, while clapping and smiling.

"I am 16 years old. My birthday is on February 9." I wonder why he is living all alone. Where is his family? Were they also killed by naermyths? "Hey, what happened to your parents? Why are you leaving all alone?" Oops… My tongue slipped. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. Family is a sensitive topic to talk about.

"Well, my dad died protecting me from a naermyth when I was just a baby." The blonde-haired guy talked with a smile, but a sound of remorse came from his voice.

_*Flashback*_

_A family of three were sleeping soundly in their beloved home. The wife just conceived a healthy baby boy. They named him Narumi._

_Then all of a sudden a blast of wind came from the window. They suddenly saw a manananggal. It had long black wings, and long black nails. Its lower body was cut. It had a black and disgusting face. It loved eating children. The dad woke up her wife and told her to get the baby away from this place. Placing one last kiss on the lips of her wife, bride, and love, he made sure it was as sweet as the first time they kissed. Then hurriedly the wife and his baby fled. Leaving him and the manananggal alone._

_And with that, the wife and the baby lived far away from that place, and waited for the father to return, but after weeks, days, and finally turned to years, he didn't return. The wife raised their baby with every love and care she and her husband has for Narumi._

_Teaching his child everything she knew, after a 20 years later, she felt sick. She coughed a red liquid, which I think everyone of us know – blood. She was diagnosed with Tuberculosis. Day by day, her health would worsen. His son would just see her mother white as a dead person, and thin as a stick. Leaving Narumi very worried. One day… She just said good bye._

_*End of Flashback*_

I think I was about to cry after hearing that story. At least, he had a family who loved and cared for him unlike me. Left behind like am abandoned cat on the street.

"So, let's stop the drama, and let's rest for us to be able to concentrate on tomorrow's training." When I looked outside, it was already night time. The stars shone brightly and the moon was as round as a donut. I didn't notice that we talked that long.

"Oh, sure. Good night, Narumi-sensei." I said with a smile.

"Good night, Mikan-chi." As Mikan went to her room, Narumi looked out the window, and reminisced about her mother. He remembered the times that her mother would be beside her whenever he was scared. He remembered her smooth skin that made him sleep. Her voice that would comfort him whenever he was sad.

"Oh, Mom, I hope you and dad are happy now." He whispered to the air, as tears fell down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Good morning, Mikan-chi!" I heard a joyful voice bursting in my door. I ignored him. It was most probably Narumi. My mind was still in the process of hibernating. My body refused to stand up. My mind refused to work. My body laid on the bed - not moving. I was still in the midst of a world unknown to man. My pillow felt so good against my body. My blanket embracing my cold skin.

SPLASH!

I felt cold water splashed on me. I immediately sat up, and looked for my towel to dry me up. After drying myself up, I saw Narumi. There was something different. HE was different. His cold piercing eyes looking right at mine. Those eyes which made me tremble. Tremble like never before, not even when I faced against a Naermyth. Those eyes that could kill anyone with just a glare. It made me scared.

His ways, his actions, his personality - everything about him totally freaked me out. Every single move he makes was of a killer. The way he would slowly walk toward me..

STEP...

STEP..

STEP..

The way he would hypnotize me with his voice..

"Mikan..."

"Mikan..."

"Mikan..."

My mind was slowly losing its consciousness. I gulped, and managed to say..

"Stop..."

"Please... Stop.."

"Stop.."

I was contemplating on what to do. What to say.. What to see... HE was not the Narumi I know. He was dark. Too DARK.

"N-a-rumi-sen-sei,... aaaa-re yo-u ooooo-kay?" I can't speak properly.

He was scary.

His footstpes get louder and louder..

STEP!

STEP!

STEP!

My heart was beating fast..

I can't see anymore.

I can't feel anymore.

My knees are failing me.

**BAM!**

****Everything was dark.

I don't know whats happening anymore.

I'm useless at the very sight of that KILLER.

That very eyes which holds the same eyes of that guy.

That guy.

That guy which I loathed so much with my entire being.

That guy which killed my clan.

My family.

Reo Mouri.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I just updated chapter 1-4. Please tell me how I did. **

I feel water droplets falling on my face. I can smell the grass. I can hear the wind swinging back and forth. I can hear the trees sway. I can feel the damp and wet grass beneath my body. I was felt helpless.

My eyes were telling me not to open them. It is like they shut down involuntarily. I feel weak. My mind keeps reminding me of those eyes.

Why did Narumi-sensei have those eyes?

Why were they so similar?

Why was he clouded in darkness?

The mere sight of him makes me want cower back into my mother's womb again.

So…. Frightening.

CRACK!

I heard a branch break, causing me to break away from my thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes. I slowly saw the clouds. The soft, fluffy clouds that were made for a reason cried endlessly. I slowly got up. I saw the vast open field. It is like it was meant for me to train.

Wait.. Let me think. The last time I remember I was in my room. HOW THE HECK DID I GET HERE? Moreover, why was my clothes changed? I was wearing a short orange shorts, a black tanktop, and above it was a white hoodie.

Forgetting my clothes, I gazed at the distance. A silhouette caught my eye from afar. I couldn't see the figure clearly. All I saw was a tall man.

After blinking, like the whispers of the wind, it disappeared.

Suddenly, I sensed someone behind my back. As I looked behind me, I was greeted with a kick on the face. Thankfully, my reflexes were fast because of the previous training sessions with Rei-niisan, but not fast enough for me to entirely block it. My arm got scratched a bit.

"Training starts now." I heard a whisper behind my ear.

I immediately went into fighting mode. I let my senses work take over my body and mind. I was getting punched and kicked from every direction. Even with all that harsh training with Rei-niisan, I just can't keep up with Narumi-sensei. I couldn't dodge every punch and kick he threw at me. If I tried to defend myself, I can, but will still end up receiving a couple of bruises.

Then he suddenly stopped.

He looked at the vast and open space. There I saw another Narumi. What the heck is going on?

The other Narumi came closer and closer.

Then he stopped right in front of us.

"How are you doing Natisha?" The other Narumi greeted Narumi.

"Oh, never knew you had the brains to recognize me, onii-chan." Replied by Narumi who I was training with.

Wait!

Who is Natisha?!

And onii-san!?

What in the world is happening?

I looked at both of them, and they were both staring at each other fiercely. Looking at their eyes, they never wavered. A killer's eyes and a man's eyes, which has gone to battle, are beginning to find its victorious winner.

A fierce battle has begun in the midst of nowhere…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were figting so fast that my eyes can't even follow their movements. Narumi suddenly threw shurikens at the guy-so-called-Natisha-if-he's-even-a-guy. Natisha evaded and countered Narumi by throwing Kunais. Then they were already kicking and punching each other in mid-air. Hey, that's just like Ghost Fighter or Dragonball.

Awesome.

Anyways, they landed on the ground and both of them were panting so hard. Their bodies were full of bruises. After resting for 5 seconds, they continued their unfinished battle.

Night was approaching. They've been fighting for about 5 hours. Their clothes were almost destroyed. Narumi's white long-sleeved shirt became a sleeveless tank top, while Natisha's were just as much like Narumi. They were tired. Looks like the fight will end. Their energies are almost down.

All of a sudden...

A white fluffy thing sprouted from Natisha's back. It was bigger than mine. Natisha had wings. Narumi never said anything about his/her or even his/her existence, just who is he/she?

As I looked at Narumi, his eyes were huge. It's the eyes of a person in shock. Then, his eyes became serious.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted with a serious and deadly tone that even the trees and the seas obeyed.

Natisha slowly retreated her flying instrument and quickly obeyed Narumi.

Narumi looked at my way looking at my and quickly signaled me to go back home. I obeyed without hesitaion. I left them both. As I left, they were both looking at each other - talking.

When I arrived at he house, I went to my room and rested. I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about that Natisha person. I didn't want to stress myself out than I already am. So, I grabbed my pillow and blanket finding a comfortable position before sleeping. Hugging my pillow, the last thought that was in my mind before my brain hibernated was the soft and sweet smile of my beloved, Natsume.

The next morning, I woke up at 7. I quickly went to the kitchen and saw Narumi.

"WHO'S NATISHA?! AND WHY WERE YOU FIGHTIN YESTERDAY!? I NEED A VERY DETAILED EXPLANATION! RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Relax, Mikan. I'll explain everything just calm down and get a cup of tea." He responded with a smile on his face.

I went and poured myself a cup of tea and sat down on the dining table. Narumi followed and started telling me what's their connection.

"You see, when I was young.."

**Find out on the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You see when I was young.."

_*Flashback*_

_When Narumi was about 17 years old, he was running along the big vines and trees of the forest. After a few minutes, he got out and found a very big and beautiful Sakura tree._

_He stopped under the Sakura tree._

_There, he relaxed along with the leaves and the winds till sun down._

_When he was about to leave, he heard someone snoring. He went to check out the backside of the tree. _

_There he saw a very beautiful girl. He was even surprised on how beautiful she was. She had long blonde hair, fair skin, and a very calm and peaceful sleeping face. The most shocking part is she looked exactly like Narumi except for the female parts of course. _

_Narumi tried to put the hair on her face beside her ears. But when Narumi was about to touch her hair, she suddenly woke up and caught Narumi's wrist._

_Her eyes which seemed so tired and restless. It's like she was trained to do something evil. Narumi, knowing something's up with her just smiled his gorgeous and innocent smile. _

_"What were you trying to do, huh!?"_

_Smiling Narumi replied, "Nothing. You looked so peaceful, yet your hair was in the way of your face that I couldn't see it properly. So, I attempted to fix it."_

_The girl tried attacking Narumi, but because of Narumi's hidden nature, he easily evaded every attack he gave her. _

_Narumi just smiled. _

_"Hey, you're good. I bet you went through extreme just to get that good. Guessing that maybe your just the same age as me." Narumi complimented._

_"So what's your name, miss?"_

_"Why the heck would I tell you who I am!?" The girl reacted violently. Narumi just looked so amused. _

_With that the girl left._

_A few weeks after the happening, Narumi was walking quietly until he noticed someone following him. He pretended not to notice anything._

_A few minutes later, someone attacked him. He beautifull and smoothly defended himself.e Finding the girl he met a few weeks ago._

_"What a beautiful greeting! So, were you planning to kill me?" Narumi smiled, taking the knife away from her hand. _

_"Who are you anyway!? You're not just some normal bastard you see on the streets. You're reflexes are clearly more of an ordinary human."_

_"Madam, I ased you the last time what is your name. You did not answer. So, why should I also answer any of your questions?" Narumi frowned._

_"Okay, fine. I'm Natisha. So, who are you? What are you?"_

_"I'm Narumi."_

_Something alarmed in Natisha's pocket._

_"This is not over Narumi. I will be back."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"That's pretty much why we fight every time we see each other."

"But what about her wings? Why does she have wings?" Mikan asked.

"Well.."

_ *Continuation of Flashback*_

_When Natisha was training in the forest, someone passing by caught a sight of her. _

_It was none other than Narumi. _

_He was kind of surprised. _

_He went to her. _

_He didn't ask what she is, or why is does she have wings. He asked, "What happened to you?" _

_Then, suddenly Natisha went flying at him, aiming for his throat. She arrested Narumi and had a knife, right at his throat. _

_"You are not serious about doing that." _

_Narumi changed the situation. He was now the one who was holding the knife right at her throat. _

_"You better know your opponent first before attacking." Narumi said as his innocent and lovely expression changed into a serious face and his eyes changed into one who has been stained with blood far more than the others, and immediately, Narumi let his wings appear and they flew into a very high place. _

_"Are you calm enough to listem to me now?" Narumi asked in a threatening voice, still holding a knife to her throat._

_"Y-y-es." She replied in fear. _

_They went down and Narumi retreated her wings. _

_"I never liked letting that out." As his wings retreated, he changed back into his normal naive self. _

_He let her go and smiled. Natisha's wings also retreated. _

_"So, let me get back to the question. What happened?" Narumi asked, sitting beside her. _

_"You see, my father was a scientist who was obssesed in mythical things. He experimented on me like I was an animal. He abused me. He hit me if his experiments didn't go the way he planned. basically, he was an abusive father." Natisha started._

_"Okay, go on."_

_"Then, he let me drink a weird potion. I lost control. The only thing I knew was that I destroyed my house. And..." She gulped. She was sad. _

_"You don't have to go on. I think I already know." _

_*End of Flashback*_

__"And that's what happened." Narumi said.

"So, wait. So, why did she obey immediately when youo told her to stop?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I hate it when things get too serious like that. And plus, I'm actually more powerful than her. So, yeah. She doesn't want to admit it though." Narumi giggled.

"Don't you think talking about that past of other people behind their backs are a bit wrong?" An unkown voice suddeny said.

I heard Narumi giggling.

"Uh, hi. I'm Mikan." I said awkwardly.

"Hi, it seems like you already know me. So, I won't introduce myself anymore." Natisha said making her way to Narumi. She made his way to the back of Narumi and hugged him from behind.

"Wait, you didn't tell me this. Are both of you- together?" I complained.

"Well, I didn't think you would need to know." Narumi said with his evil laugh.

"Don't mind him. He's just so idiotic." Natisha said while poking Narumi's nose.

"But I think that will be our little secret. Don't you think, Natisha?" Narumi said obviously teasing Natisha.

Natisha hid her tomato face on Narumi's back, and let out a small, "Yes."

As Mikan saw them, she couldn't help but miss Natsume. She laughed but hid the sadness behind her face.

Outside the window, little did they know, there was a figure watching Mikan. The figure went to Mikan's window and there he left letter. A letter that I know Mikan wouldn't miss it for the world.


End file.
